exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclone Defender
The Cyclone Defender is Ryo's third Battle Machine. History Ryo found a codebrick and entered it into the golden tower code entry system. When the codebrick had been scanned, a garage opened up and revealed the Cyclone Defender. During the battle, he ran into the same problems as the others, as he was unfamiliar with the Battle Machine’s controls and equipment. The three eventually recovered the code. After transferring refugees from the Sentai Fortress to the Golden City, Hikaru, Takeshi, and Ryo went to look for another code. Ryo scanned the area for unusual metals and figured the position of the code out. When they were assaulted by Iron Condors, Ryo and Takeshi gaved Hikaru cover. Two escaped, however. Takeshi found the Code and they returned to the city, which was under attack. Ryo went to the Golden Tower and activated the new found code to activate a Jamming Field which disabled the robots around the city. A second attack prompted Hikaru, Takeshi and Ha-Ya-To to defend the city once again. After many other battles Hikaru, Takeshi, Ryo and Ha-Ya-To were sent to retrieve a disc with important data from the Sentai Fortress. There, they were confronted by Robot Battle Machines and Ryo figured out that all datas of the disc were erased. They became suspicious. They returned to the Golden City. 'Golden City Attack' At their arrival the team went to the Golden Tower, where they found a robot doppelganger of Sensei Keiken destroying the Jamming Field. This sabotage signaled another attack.The Mobile Devastator began to penetrate the outer walls. Ryo used his Battle Machine to create a improvised Portable Jammer to disable the drones and saved the City. 'Decommissioning' The Cyclone Defender was left behind in the Golden City in favor of the more suitable Hybrid Rescue Tank when the Exo-Force team was sent into the Deep Jungle. Information Ryo found the Cyclone Defender in the Golden Tower, along with the Blade Titan and Sky Guardian, after entering in a code from a code brick. He removed much of Uplink’s circuitry and added it to Cyclone Defender. Although smaller than Blade Titan or Sky Guardian, its variable-pulse blaster and bladed defense shield means it packs more punch than Uplink ever did. It is also possible to link the Cyclone Defender directly into the Golden City’s computer banks for swifter entry of codes and downloading of information. Set Information * Released: 2007 * Item Number: 8100 * Price: $7.99 USD * Pieces: 92 * Combinations: '''Sky Titan * '''Exo-Code Brick: XFZ13BPX, XFABCQ68 (different sets received different codes) Appereances *Exo-Force Online Comic 27: Quest for the Golden City *Exo-Force Online Comic 28: Mystery of the Codes *Exo-Force Online Comic 29: A New Battle Begins *Exo-Force Online Comic 30: Destination: Golden City! *Exo-Force Online Comic 31: GOLDEN CITY UNDER SIEGE! *Exo-Force Online Comic 33: A Trap is Sprung (Decomposed) *Exo-Force Online Comic 36: BETRAYAL! *Exo-Force Online Comic 37: CHAOS IN THE GOLDEN CITY! *Exo-Force Online Comic 38: DEVASTATION! *Exo-Force Book 3: Search for the Golden City *Exo-Force Book 5: Race to the Golden City Gallery PING PING.jpg|The Cyclone Defender in action! Ryo in his Cyclone Defender.jpg|Ryo in the Cockpit of the Cyclone Defender. The Cyclone Defender is linked to the Computer.jpg|The Cyclon Defender while linked to the Golden City Computer The Cyclone Deffender against a Claw Crusher.jpg|The Cyclone Defender against a Claw Crusher! The Cyclone Defender vs. a Shadow Crawler.JPG|The Cyclone Defender versus a Shadow Crawler The Blade Titan and the Cyclone Defender attacking!.jpg|The Cyclone Defender joined the battle! EXO-STBK6 P-39.jpg|The Sky Guardian carry the Cyclone Defender. FOR HUMANITY!.png|The Cyclone Defender, The Blade Titan and the Sky Guardian against the Robots! Blaster Handgun.jpg|An arm of the Cyclone Defender. External Links *Building Instructions *Official Review by Joev14 Category:Sets Category:Human (Faction) Category:2007 Category:Small Battle Machines Category:Golden City